Shadows of love
by Ms.Rumplejerrie
Summary: When Macavity goes to far for Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie has to make a choice between saving his lover's life or his own.


Love in the shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I'd be dirty stinking rich by now. SO...you CAN'T sue me! Muhahahaha! I have the power.

Summery: When Macavity goes to far for Rumpleteazer, Mugojerrie has to make a decision. One between saving his love's life, or his own.

***

Mungojerrie let the breeze tease his fur and blow where it liked. He roamed out of the Jellicle junkyard and on to the streets. He was a kitten. Young and excited about the world around him, he often roamed off in search of something to do or someone to meet. Today was the day it actually happened.

Mungojerrie walked down a ally he had been to before off the side of a big building. It was a dark ally and usually quiet but today it was filled with noises. He strained his ears to hear what was going on. All the curious kitten could make out in the damp and echoing ally was a queen. Sounded young to. He could also hear two older sounding tom cats. The queen was screaming and the toms where yelling things Mungojerrie couldn't make out. He turned the corner quietly to where all three were standing and heard the tom's harsh words. He could see the young queen, backed into a corner looking honestly terrified and not saying anything and the two toms where saying things like, "Hey hot stuff. Pretty thing like you back here? Why don't you come with me?" She just shook her head at this remark. But that tom was right. She was quite beautiful. With a orange coat and stripes over it leading to her white chest. Her eyes where full of moonlight and her face was cute. She was gorgeous to him. 

One of the toms reached forward and clawed her letting blood stain her innocent coat. He let a low growl come out and in a stern voice he said "Do what I tell you!! Now!" She was a kitten. A innocent little kitten. How could someone be so cruel? She looked younger then Mungojerrie himself. That's where he had to step forward.

"'Ey!" He said in a fake voice, trying to be brave. "Leave tha' kit alone why dontcha'."

The kitten looked astonished and the toms looked shocked. One tom whispered to the other and they took off. 

__

Wow it worked. Mungojerrie thought. He walked to the kitten slowly. She flinched and wiggled away squealing slightly. "Shhh....shhh...", he said soothingly reaching a paw to her. "No is alright....I won' hur' ya." She looked at him and took his paw hesitantly. He pulled her up gently bushing her off and putting a cloth tenderly around the bleeding cut. 

"You alright then?" he asked.

"Oi think so." She said returning the accent. He had never met another cat who had talked like him before.

"Where's your family then?"

"Well, Oi got a sis'er but no one else. She over there 'idin. But she only jus' open 'er eyes she did so she's real small."

"What's your name?" He flooded her with questions.

She shrugged.

"Well, someone must 'ave called you somfin."

"They called me moron.."

"Nooo...tha' don' suit ya. How abou'.... hmmmm..." He thought for a minuet. "Blimey, I know! Rumpleteaza!"

"Well, I loike it then. But whas your name?"

"I'm Mungojerrie."

"ok....Jerrie."

He laughed a bit. "alright Teaza. Where is your sista?" Rumpleteazer trotted over to a box and pulled out a newly born kitten, holding her delicately.

Jerrie's face softened and he asked, "where are your paren's?"

She looked down and her eyes darkened. "They just left." she said in a soft tone.

There was a pause.

"Teaza...I'm sorry..."

She gave him a fake smile, looking up at him "I's alright."

"Come on....I wan' ya to mee' some cats...." And with that he led her into the Jellicle Junkyard.

::A MONTH LATER::

Rumpleteazer had learned everyone's name and was liked by many. Jerrie and her shared a bed, curled up together, letting Jerrie take a strong liking for her. He might have even loved her. Her sister was growing into a frisky little kitten, dancing about and causing trouble. but no one minded. They had named her Galatia.

Teazer was awoken to the sound of cats screaming and hissing. Jerrie lay beside her, his head protectively on hers. 

"Wha's goin' on?"

"I's Macavity. Stay 'ere. Just don' move and you'll be fine." Galatia didn't cross either of their minds.

When everything had stopped, cats roamed about again. Teazer called for Galatia and Munkstrap sat with Mistofolees. "Misto...can you make missing cats appear?"

"yes why?"

"Well, I believe Galatia was kidnapped." Misto looked shocked.

"by...Macavity?"

"..yeah.."

"That's terrible."

"So do something!" Munk said in a desperate tone.

So he did. and he had tried. But since it didn't work, they had to come to one conclusion. Galatia was killed. Teazer thought Galatia went out and slept on the streets. she had done it before.

Teazer and Jerrie lay in their box at night laughing and talking. Teazer shivered a bit. 

"cold?" Jerrie asked.

"a li'l." At this answer he snuggled up against her and let her curl up into his fur.

"Thanks" she said eyes closed and smiling.

"So tell me abou' your past."

"no' much to tell. Me paren's left when Oi was 9 months and left me to take care of o' kit and Oi wa' lucky enough to mee' you. Wha' bout yours?"

"well, I'll be 'onest then. I worked for Macavity. Oi don' anymore though. e's gone mad."

Half asleep she replied, "Oi don' care. Oi love you, Jerrie."

He was stunned and relived all at once. He kissed her forehead before resting his head on hers. "Oi love you to, Teaza."

::THE NEXT MOURING::

Teazer woke with a great feeling. Jerrie was still asleep so she left him and roamed the junkyard. He loved her. And that was all that mattered. (And that, my friends, was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever written.) Munk walked towards her looking somber. He explained everything. All about Galatia's death. Her smile had vanished and tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Rumpleteazer." He said sympathetically putting a hand on her shoulder. "T-thanks....Munk...Oi-Oi gotta go." She walked away letting silent tears fall until she completely broke down behind the car letting angry sobs come out. She wanted to kill Macavity or....she just realized...Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie worked for Macavity. It all came together.

and that my friends is the end of chapter one!!!


End file.
